


Time to Talk

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka have to wait on a rescue.





	Time to Talk

The mission, at least, had gone well. Ahsoka and Rex had managed to convince the local leaders they had met with that yes, truly, the Republic was undergoing a dramatic reformation, and that most of the reasons behind seceding from it were being addressed. It wasn't until they were outbound from the system that things went bad, with a squadron of Separatists finding them before they could jump. 

Rex had to give it to his Commander; she had handled under the pressure of being outgunned and surprised with inspired tactics and maneuvering, buying them just enough time to make that jump… with their ship too battered to make it more than a small one.

Ahsoka finished checking the damage reports, the lighting in the cabin at quarter intensity, and sighed softly.

"So, we have emergency power only. We are, fortunately, out of space claimed by any hostiles, but we are also on a random vector to where we were and where we needed to be going. And we're too far from the primary to really catch enough power on the solar converters to assist the power situation, because the gas giant broke our hyperspace jump differently than I anticipated."

"That you got us out of that fight and into safe space at all, under that kind of fire, is nothing short of amazing," Rex said, watching her contemplate the back of the ship. "The general will come. We'd already reported in that we were leaving system before the attack."

Ahsoka nodded, but she worried at her lower lip with a sharp canine. "It will still be at least a day, Rex. That's if nothing distracted Skyguy. They might have to aid the planet first. And we have no comm ability."

"We'll make do, Commander."

He knew she was worried about pursuit. Knew that there was a chance they could have further power failure. Yet, Rex had spent four years now putting his faith in his Jedi, and Anakin Skywalker would come. He knew this. It wasn't like the early days of the war, when the 104th had been devastated. He wouldn't have that gnawing fear of dying alone in the cold black like they had faced.

"I know we will, Rexter. I just… you wouldn't even be here dealing with this if I hadn't been selfish," Ahsoka said with a sigh. 

"Selfish?" Rex looked over at her, and tipped his head just slightly. "You were perfectly right. Fives needs the chance to show he can command without me right there to bail him out if it gets rough. And this should have been a light run; not your fault those Seppies popped up. But I'm still puzzled at 'selfish'."

Ahsoka made a noise and got up from her seat, moving to check the comm array apparently. Rex let her go, not pressing yet, and was shortly rewarded with her speaking.

"I wanted to be able to share time with just you, Rex," she told him. "I was hoping that maybe we'd have time to talk."

"Seems we'll have plenty of that now, Commander," he said, still not quite understanding how that tied into 'selfish', as they talked all the time and were most often found together. He then looked at her, saw that particular flicking pattern of self-doubt, and thought rapidly over the last several months. He took a deep breath, as his logic said this was coming back around to the awkward pauses, the silences with hidden words in them, and he followed her.

"You probably ought to put your bucket back on, save some warmth," Ahsoka said, not even looking back at him when he stepped fully into her space.

When had she gotten as tall as he was? She wasn't even full height yet, he realized, but she'd matched him in the last month or so, if he was remembering right.

"'Soka."

Her name on his lips had the effect he wanted, and she turned, putting them face to face with mere centimeters between them. 

"Rex, I —"

He leaned in and kissed her then, trusting his instincts. She put her hands on his hips in the next moment, holding on, lips parting to deepen the kiss. It went on for a sweet eternity, and was over too soon as far as Rex was concerned. He looked at her, appreciating that the kiss had settled her nerves completely, and that was his bold, dynamic friend staring back at him.

"I know," he told her. "I have known, even if I was dodging it. But if you're ready…."

"Readier than ever, Rexter," she told him, affirming the shift in their relationship by claiming a kiss of her own.

Rescue might be a day away, but Rex was content to spend that day with her, etching out the boundaries of their future together.


End file.
